Yesung Is Our Mine
by Nakazawa Ryu
Summary: NC gk HOT/"ouchhh... Eeuungghhh.. Aahhh..."/"Ouh... Ahh... Ahh... K-Kyuh... Ahh aku k-keluar hhh..."/"emmpphh... Kau masih saja ketat chagyhh.."/"MWOOO? apa kalian sudah gila hah? kalian ingin membuatku tidak bisa berjalan?" /and this SEQUEL/kyusung/yewon/wonkyu(?)/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Yesung Is Our Mine**

.

**Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun, Yesung**

**. **

**Pairing : wonkyu (rival) WonYeKyu**

**. **

**Rate : T to M**

**. **

**Genre : humor, parodi, little bit romance**

**. **

**Disclaimer : Yesung belong to his SEME and this story is MINE**

**. **

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, gaje, absurd, bahasa dan alur suka-suka yang nulis, cerita sama judul gak nyambung.**

**Mungkin Ryu udah bener-bener gila.**

.

.

.

* * *

Efek nge-down, main game loading masuknya lama, nonton Tsubasa entah kenapa malah jadi pengen banting compi O.o

macet udah melebihi Jakarta -_-

Tsubasa nendang bola gak jadi-jadi. Ya udah, jadilah malah bikin coretan gaje kayak gini :D

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**GAK DIPAKSA BUAT BACA**

**JUST GET OUT**

** .**

** .**

** .**

happy reading~

.

.

.

Siang itu udara sangat terik. Panas matahari seperti akan membakar kulit siapa saja yang berada dibawahnya. Pertengahan musim panas, terkadang terasa menyebalkan.

.

Terlihat dua orang namja, member dari boyband terkenal korea, Super Junior. Tengah duduk diruang TV. Memandang malas pada TV menyala yang entah menayangkan apa. Sama sekali tidak menarik menurut keduanya.

.

.

Kedua namja itu-siwon dan kyuhyun-menghela napas bersamaan. Merasa bosan mungkin.

Apa ada yang bertanya kenapa dua orang member Super Junior yang merupakan member teraktif itu bisa bersantai seperti ini? Ya benar. Jawabannya karena entah sengaja atau tidak. Mereka mengambil libur istirahat sehari secara bersamaan.

.

"hyung" si maknae memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

.

"hemm" dan si namja tampan hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman. (kyu : heh Ryu, gue kn juga tampan. Kenapa cuma siwon hyung yang dibilang namja tampan. /Ryu : iya iya. Ntar appa Ryu panggil tampan. Ck, dasar evil/back to story)

.

"apa kau tidak merasa bosan?" si maknae tampan kembali bertanya. (Ryu : puas loe?/kyu : hehehe. Ini baru anak baik)

.

"yah, begitulah. Aku sangat merindukan yesungie chagie. Bagaimana denganmu?" siwon menoleh ke arah kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya.

.

"tentu saja aku juga sangat merindukannya. Tidak mendengar suaranya sehari saja terasa hampa bagiku. Yah walaupun terkadang dia cerewet seperti ahjumma-ahjumma kkkkk~" kyuhyun menanggapi seraya terkekeh kecil.

.

"kau ini. Kalau saja dia mendengarnya. Aku jamin kau tidak akan mendapat jatah"

.

"dan beruntungnya aku karena saat ini yesungie baby tidak ada. Bwahahahahaha" kyuhyun tertawa keras.

.

.

PLETAK~

.

.

siwon memukul kepala kyuhyun dengan cukup keras. Membuat tawa evil namja itu berhenti.

.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku kuda jelek?" kyuhyun bersungut seraya mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat jitakan 'sayang' dari siwon.

.

"tidak bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu evil? Dan panggil aku hyung. Aku lebih tua darimu."

.

"ck, baiklah Siwon HYUNG. puas kau." kyuhyun menjawab dengan menekankan kata hyung pada kalimatnya. memandang siwon tajam.

.

"tapi hyung, kau beruntung sekali. akhir-akhir ini banyak yang membuat FF yewon. yah, walaupun belum bisa mengalahkan banyaknya FF kyusung."

.

"apa kau lupa bahwa ini masih suasana yewon day? tentu saja banyak yang membuat FF yewon. bersiaplah. sebentar lagi kyusung akan terkalahkan." ujar siwon.

.

"jangan bermimpi hyung. itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"

.  
"tapi kyu. walaupun banyak FF yewon. entah kenapa para author sangat gemar mempertemukan kami di akhirat." siwon menunduk sedih.

.

"mmmppphh... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...itu deritamu hyung... hahahahaha" kyuhyun tertawa seraya memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram.

.

.

PLETAK~

.

.

oh, seperti nya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan suara apa itu.

.

"yak! kenapa kau memukul ku lagi hyung?"

"kau berisik"

.

.

kyuhyun masih menggerutu seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sedikit berdenyut. memandang sinis siwon.

.

"mwo?"

"ani... ah hyung, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang yesungie baby yang sekarang sering dipasangkan dengan namja lain? aku benar-benar ingin memotong-motong mereka"

.

"kau benar kyu. yesung itu milik kita. tidak seharusnya dia dipasangkan dengan member atau namja lain. walaupun itu hanya di FF."

.

"haaahhh membicarakan yesungie membuatku semakin merindukannya hyung. aku ingin melihat seyumnya, mendengar suaranya, dan..." kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menunjukkan smirk andalannya pada siwon.

.

"dan apa kyu-ah?"

.

"tubuhnya, suaranya saat mendesahkan namaku. oh hyung, aku benar-benar ingin 'memakan'nya saat ini"

"ck, dasar kau ini. tapi kyu, bukankah kita bertiga. kenapa kita tidak pernah melakukan 'itu' bertiga?" siwon bertanya dengan raut wajah yang dibuat seserius mungkin.

.

"yak! hyung apa kau tidak kasian pada yesungie baby huh? dia pasti akan lagi apa kau lupa? setiap di FF itu kita menjadi rival."

.

"ah ya kau benar juga. berdua bersamaku saja dia sudah sangat lelah"

.

"tentu saja. kau kan kuda liar." kyuhyun langsung menghindar saat melihat siwon akan kembali memukul kepalanya.

.

"kau evil gila" siwon berujar kesal yang hanya dibalas cengiran olah kyuhyun.

.

.

.

sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka. namun tiba-tiba kyuhyun berteriak histeris dengan mata membelalak lebar saat melihat Siwon membuka bajunya.

.

"yak! yak! hyung. apa yang kau lakukan? jangan karena kita membicarakan hal 'itu' kau jadi ingin. aku sungguh -sungguh tidak berminat denganmu." kyuhyun berseru heboh sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

.

"yak! evil tengik. siapa yang mau denganmu eoh? aku juga tidak akan mengkhianati yesungie dengan selingkuh denganmu. udara hari ini panas sekali pabbo. karena itu aku membuka bajuku" ujar siwon kesal.

.

"Ck, kau terlalu banyak alasan hyung. Aku tau kau sudah lama tertarik dan terpesona padaku iya kan? Bahkan saat SUSHOW kau sangat agresif padaku." kyuhyun berujar malas.

"yak! evil tengik. Kau..." siwon langsung berdiri dengan kedua lututnya di atas sofa. Mencekik kyuhyun-walaupun tidak kuat- yang bersender di senderan sofa yang sama dengannya. Memberi pelajaran pada maknae evil mereka.

.

"apa maksudmu maknae evil. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak mungkin terpesona pada evil sepertimu. dan..."

.

.

CEKLEK~

.

.

Perkataan siwon terputus saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Keduanya sontak menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Dan mata mereka pun langsung membelalak lebar melihat siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan kaget sama seperti mereka.

.

.

"ma-maaf. Seperti aku mengganggu 'kegitan' kalian. A-aku permisi." sosok di ambang pintu itu menunduk. Hendak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

.

Kyuhyun dan siwon, yang seolah baru sadar dari keterkejutan mereka. Langsung beranjak lari mengejar sosok yang hampir pergi itu.

.

.

"yesungie. Chagie dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Kau salah paham" siwon yang lebih dulu sampai langsung menahan tangan sosok itu- yang ternyata adalah yesung- untuk tidak pergi.

.

"lepaskan tanganku choi siwon. Dan panggil aku hyung. Aku lebih tua darimu." yesung berujar datar. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

.

"benar kata siwon hyung. Kau salah paham hyung. Itu semua tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." kyuhyun ikut menimpali dan menggenggam tangan yesung yang lain.

.

"memang apa yang aku pikirkan maknae? APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN HAH? Kalian hiks... Hiks... Tega sekali kalian melakukan ini padaku. Hiks... Hiks..." yesung mulai terisak. Cairan bening yang sangat dibenci oleh kyuhyun dan siwon mulai mengalir deras di pipi yang tak lagi sechubby dulu.

.

Hey, siapa yang tidak salah paham melihat kedua sememu dalam keadaan yang satu toples dengan tangan memegang kerah baju yang lain. Seolah ingin membukanya. Sedangkan yang lainnya seolah menyandar pasrah tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

.

.

"chagie kau salah paham. Mana mungkin aku mau melakukan hal seperti itu pada evil jelek ini." siwon menjelaskan seraya membawa yesung yang masih terisak ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba menenangkan namja manis itu.

.

"benar baby. Aku juga tidak mungkin mau dengan kuda liar ini." kyuhyun mengelus seraya menghapus air yang mengalir dipipi yesung seraya memberi dathglare pada siwon. Seolah berkata-berani sekali kau memeluknya duluan- yang hanya di balas senyum kemenangan oleh siwon.

.

"jinjja? t-tapi tadi kalian..."

"sssttt... sungguh chagie. Tadi kami membicarakanmu dan hubungan kita bertiga. Hingga akhirnya aku dan kyuhyun adu mulut. Aku tadi hanya sedikit mencekiknya chagie." siwon menjelaskan seraya mengusap punggung yesung lembut.

.

"yang dikatakan siwon hyung semua benar baby. Kami tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu."

.

"tapi kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu wonnie?" yesung kembali bertanya. Tangisannya sudah berhenti sepertinya.

.

"aku gerah chagy. Udara sangat panas kau tau. Dan lagi kami tadi membicarakan hal yang menyenangkan untuk kita lakukan bertiga chagy. Benar kan kyu?" siwon langsung memandang ke arah kyuhyun. Pandangannya berubah mesum. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan siwonpun langsung berseringai. Menutup pintu dorm dan menguncinya.

.

"iya Baby. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan membangkitkan gairah." setelah berkata seperti itu. Siwon dan kyuhyun langsung menggeret yesung ke kamar kyuhyun. Siwon mendorong namja manis itu ke tempat tidur sedangkan kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamar.

.

"a-apa yang akan kalian lakukan eoh?" yesung bertanya bingung. Memandang polos kedua semenya yang memandang lapar ke arah dirinya. Yesung menelan ludahnya gugup. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi akan sebentar lagi.

.

"bukan apa-apa baby. Kami hanya ingin mencoba threesome bersamamu" ucap kyuhyun masih dengan seringaian di wajah tampannya.

.

Dan seketika mata yesung langsung membulat tidak sempurna.

.

"MWO...mmmppphhh..." teriakan yesung lansung tertahan karena kyuhyun langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman panas.

.

"yak! Evil. Kau mencuri start duluan." siwon berujar kesal. Detik berikutnya dia juga langsung menindih tubuh mungil itu dan menciumi setiap senti wajah yesung.

.

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

.

.

just review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : WonYeKyu**

** .**

**Rate : M**

** .**

**Disclaimer : WonYeKyu saling memiliki**

** .**

**Warning : BL, yaoi, shonen ai, typo bertebaran atas unsur kesengajaan xD, NC gk HOT, aneh, judul sama isi gak nyambung.**

** .**

.

* * *

Ini khusus buat yang minta lanjut threesome wonyekyu. Gak yakin mau post sebenarnya. NC gak ada hot-hotnya. Dan dari sini ketauan readernya pada yadong semua xD

.

.

Dan untuk judul. Terimakasih yang sudah memberi tahu kalau judul itu salah. Kirain gak ada yang merhati'in kesitu kan Ryu udah bilang, ini coretan gaje. Jadi semua yang ada di dalamnya dijamin gaje. Orang buatnya aja lagi ngegalau karena game ama jaringan. Oke, Ryu tau dari awal kalau itu salah. Tapi entah kenapa Ryu suka menggunakannya. Terdengar keren #plakk xD

kalau kata Poppy typo biar ketceh xD

oke abaikan pembelaan tidak bermutu itu :D

sekali lagi terimakasih untuk reader yang sudah menyadari hal itu. Arigatou gozaimasu **#bow**

** .**

** .**

**just sequel~**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**GAK DIPAKSA BUAT BACA**

**JUST GET OUT**

**. **

**.**

happy reading~

.

.

.

Siwon dan kyuhyun terus mengerjai tubuh mungil di bawah mereka yang entah bagaimana ceritanya sudah dalam keadaan naked. Sedangkan kedua namja tampan itu dalam keadaan topless.

.

Kyuhyun masih menikmati leher jenjang yesung. Meninggalkan banyak kismark disana. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya sibuk memainkan niple kanan yesung yang sudah mengeras. Dan tangan kirinya mengelus paha bagian dalam sebelah kanan milik yesung.

Sedangkan si namja choi masih sibuk dengan bibir cherry yesung yang terlihat sudah membengkak akibat ulah kedua namja yang berstatus sebagai semenya tersebut. Sementara yesung? Namja manis itu hanya bisa mendesah nikmat atas perlakuan kedua semenya. Sungguh, terkadang dia mengutuk siapa saja yang membuatnya mempunyai dua seme yang demi apapun memiliki kadar kemesuman di atas rata-rata namun bisa membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat.

.

.

"ouchhh... Eeuungghhh.. Aahhh..." yesung terus mendesah nikmat merasakan tubuhnya dimanjakan oleh dua orang tersebut, menyentuh setiap titik sensitifnya. Oh, haruskah yesung bersyukur?

.

Kyuhyun menyudahi ritualnya di leher yesung. Dia berpindah ke junior yesung yang tergolong kecil. Junior tersebut sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan precum. Kyuhyun menggenggam junior yesung dan memijitnya pelan. Lidahnya terus bermain di ujung kejantanan tersebut. Menjilati precum yang keluar. Mendatangkan erangan nikmat kembali kluar dari bibir mungil yesung.

.

"euungghhhh k-kyuuhh... Cepathh masukkan.. Ahh..."

.

"kau sudah tak sabar baby euhmm..." kyuhyun langsung meraup junior yesung. Mengemutnya seperti mengemut sebuah lolipop. Memaju mundurkan kepalanya dalam tempo yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Terkadang dia juga menggigit-gigit kecil junior tersebut. Tangan kanannya memainkan twinsball yesung sedangkan tangan kirinya mengelus paha mulus yesung.

.

.

Sedangkan siwon. Namja tampan itu kini bermain di dada bidang namja manis itu. Mengisap nipel kiri yesung layaknya bayi. Tangan besarnya bermain di nipel kiri yesung. Memelintir, mencubit, dan menariknya kasar. Memberikan sensasi nikmat yang luar biasa bagi namja manis yang kini hanya bisa mendesah. Terbaring pasrah menerima semua ransangan yang diberikan kedua semenya.

.

"Ouh... Ahh... Ahh... K-Kyuh... Ahh aku k-keluar hhh..." Yesung semakin mendesah kuat. Mengacak surai hitam siwon yang ada di dadanya. Menekan kepala namja tampan itu untuk semakin mengulum nipelnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas. Sungguh, kedua semenya sangat pandai membuatnya menggelinjang kenikmatan. Dia merasa akan mencapai klimaks pertamanya sebentar lagi.

.

Kyuhyun yang merasakan junior yesung berkedut di dalam mulutnya mempercepat gerakan kepalanya. Tidak lupa juga dia memberikan ransangan dengan memijat kedua twinsball yesung. Dan benar saja, tidak sampai satu menit namja manis itu sudah mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulut kyuhyun yang dengan senang hati langsung ditelan habis oleh namja tampan itu.

.

.

Napas yesung terengah. Klimaks pertama sungguh menguras tenaganya. Siwon mengecup bibir yesung sekilas dan menyeka keringat yang mengalir di wajah namja manis itu.

.

Kyuhyun membuka celana beserta dalamannya. Membuat tubuhnya full naked sama seperti yesung. Dia mengulum dua jari tangannya seraya membuka kaki yesung lebar-lebar. Merasa sudah cukup basah, kyuhyun langsung memasukkan kedua jarinya tersebut ke dalam hole yesung.

.

.

"akh..." yesung meringis merasakan perih dibagian selatannya. siwon dengan cepat mencium bibir yesung untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan namja manis itu. sementara tangannya masih aktif diskitar dada dan perut yesung.

.

"eeuuummmhhh" yesung menarik tengkuk siwon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka saat kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan kedua jarinya yang berada di hole yesung.

.

"EMMMPPPHHH..." yesung memekik tertahan saat merasakan kyuhyun menambahkan satu jari lagi di dalam holenya.

.

perlahan rintihan kesakitan Yesung berganti dengan lenguhan nikmat. siwon bangkit, membuka celana serta dalamannya. membuatnya sama nakednya dengan yesung dan kyuhyun.

perlahan dia menumpukan dirinya tepat di samping kepala yesung.

.

"hisap chagya" ujarnya seraya menuntun juniornya masuk ke dalam mulut yesung yang langsuing dilahap oleh namja manis itu.

.

.

.

yesung terus mendesah tertahan dengan terus menghisap junior siwon di dalam mulutnya saat kyuhyun beberapa kali berhasil menyentuh titik prostatnya. membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat. sementara siwon terus membantu memaju mundurkan kepala yesung agar menghisap juniornya semakin dalam.

.

"euunngghh..." yesung melenguh kecewa saat kyuhyun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya namun mulutnya masih tidak berhenti memanjakan junior siwon.

.

"kita ke intinya saja baby. akuh tau kau juga sudah tidak kuat" kyuhyun mengarahkan juniornya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu ke arah hole yesung. memasukkan perlahan bagian kepala juniornya. dan dalam sekali hentakan kyuhyun memasukkan sempurna junior besarnya dalam hole yesung.

.

.

"emmpphh" yesung memekik tertahan karena junior siwon yang ada di dalam mulutnya. ingin rasanya dia menggigit junior itu untuk melampiaskan rasa perih dibagian bawahnya. tapi itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan bukan? karena itu dia hanya meremas tangan siwon yang masih menahan kepalanya. sungguh, dia benar-benar mengutuk kedua semenya yang memiliki tingkat kepervertan di atas rata-rata.

.

.

.

Yesung menggerakkan pinggulnya. Memberi isyarat pada kyuhyun untuk bergerak. Sedangkan mulutnya kembali ia maju mundurkan. Menghisap junior siwon.

.

Kyuhyun yang seperti diberi tanda. Langsung mengeluarkan juniornya hingga menyisakan kepalanya saja di hole yesung. Dan dia mendorong kembali juniornya dalam sekali hentakan.

.

Euunngghhh..." yesung melenguh kuat saat merasakan junior kyuhyun berhasil menumbuk titik prostatnya. Kepalanya terus ia maju mundurkan demi memanjakan junior siwon. Sesuai dengan gerakan junior kyuhyun.

Tangan kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam. Diaraihnya junior yesung dan mengocoknya seirama dengan tusukannya.

.

Suara desahan terus saling bersahut sahutan di kamar yang sedang dihuni oleh tiga orang namja tersebut. Suara derit ranjang juga ikut terdengar di antara desahan mereka. Cuaca yang panas siang itu semakin panas dengan 'kegiatan' yang tengah mereka lakukan.

.

.

Yesung merasakan akan klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Begitu juga dengan kyuhyun dan siwon. Terbukti dengan junior kyuhyun yang berkedut di dalam hole nya dan junior siwon yang berkedut di mulutnya. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tusukannya di hole yesung. Menumbuk prostat namja manis itu berulang kali.

Sampai akhirnya yesung klimaks untuk yang kedua kali. Spermanya tumpah mengotori perutnya dan tangan berselang lama siwon dan kyuhyunpun mencapai klimaks mereka. Sperma kyuhyun memenuhi hole yesung sedangkan sperma siwon tumpah di mulut mungil yesung.

.

Mereka bertiga menarik juniornya dari mulut yesung. Merundukkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir namja manis itu. Menyesap sisa spermanya dimulut juga mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole yesung. Membuat spermanya meluber kluar. Kyuhyun menjilati tangannya yang penuh dengan sperma yesung.

.

"kau selalu manis seperti biasa baby" ucap kyuhyun yang kini membersihkan sperma yang ada di perut yesung dengan mulutnya.

.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Merangkak bertukar posisi dengan kyuhyun.

.

"sekarang giliranku chagy. Menungginglah" ujar siwon.

.

"mwo? Tapi aku sudah lelah. Apa kalian ingin membunuhku eoh?" yesung menjawab dengan nafasnya yang masih terengah.

.

"Kami bukan mau membunuhmu. Hanya memberimu kenikmatan baby" kyuhyun membantu tubuh yesung untuk menungging. Yesung sudah tidak mampu menolak lagi. Tubuhnya sudah lemas. Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali menggantung kedua semenya ini di puncak menara eifel.

.

Siwon langsung memposisikan miliknya di depan hole yesung. Dan dalam sekali hentakan juniornya telah tertanam sempurna.

.

"AAKKHHMMmmpphh..." yesung menjerit saat merasakan junior besar siwon menerobosnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung memasukan juniornya ke dalam mulut yesung.

.

"emmpphh... Kau masih saja ketat chagyhh.." racau siwon yang mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

.

"hisap punyaku baby" kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan siwon. Memaju mundurkan juniornya di dalam mulut yesung.

.

Tusukan siwon semakin cepat menusuk prostat yesung berulang kali. Begitu juga dengan junior kyuhyun di mulut yesung. Tangan kyuhyun meremas dada yesung. Memelintir kedua niple namja manis itu.

Sedangkan tangan siwon mengocok junior yesung sesuai irama tusukannya. Tangannya yang satu menahan tubuh namja manis tersebut.

.

.

Mereka terus mendesah hingga beberapa tusukan lagi mereka mencapai klimaks bersama. tubuh yesung langsung ambruk setelah kyuhyun dan siwon mengeluarkan junior mereka dari dalam mulut dan hole yesung. napasnya terengah. sungguh, andai dia masih memiliki tenaga. dia mungkin akan melemparkan kedua seme pervertnya ini dari jendela.

.

kyuhyun dan siwon ikut berbaring di sisi kanan dan kiri yesung. memeluk tubuh namja manis itu yang kini basah oleh keringat sama seperti mereka.

.

"gomawo baby. saranghae" kyuhyun mengecup bahu kiri yesung.

.

"maaf jika kami 'sedikit' menyakitimu" siwon pun mengecup bahu kanan namja manis itu.

.

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan. rasanya tubuhnya terlalu lemas hanya untuk menjawab kedua semenya.

.

.

"baby bersiaplah. kita akan melakukan ronde kedua sebentar lagi" ucap kyuhyun tanpa dosa dan seringaian terbentuk diwajah tampannya.

.

"MWOOO? apa kalian sudah gila hah? kalian ingin membuatku tidak bisa berjalan?" yesung memandang tidak percaya pada kyuhyun dan siwon.  
.

"ayolah chagy. jarang-jarang kita bisa melakukan ini bersama." siwon mulai mengecup setiap senti tubuh yesung.

.

dan yah, yesung sudah tak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk menolak.

Mungkin ini hari 'beruntung'mu kim yesung. Berdo'alah semoga yesung bisa berjalan saat pulang nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"haaahhhh lelah sekali hari ini" sungmin masuk ke dalam dorm dengan langkah gontai.

.

"yah, hari ini memang cukup menguras tenaga. eh? kenapa TV hidup? siapa yang menonton?" Ryeowook mengernyit bingung saat melihat TV menyala tapi ridak ada satupun orang disana.

.

"yah, paling juga itu ulah si maknae. dia dan siwon kan free hari ini" sungmin mendesah malas dan berjalan hendak mematikan TV sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

.

"euummhhhh...ahh..ahhh"

.

sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. kamar kyuhyun. lalu melirik wookie yang ada di sebelahnya yamg kini wajahnya sudah memerah.

.

.

"h-hyung, suara apa itu? siapa yang melakukannya?" wookie bertanya dengan terbata.

.

"bukankah yang ada di dorm hanya kyuhyun dan siwon? apa mungkin siwon dan...?" sungmin memandang ryeowook dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

.

"k-kyuhyun?" wookie dan sungmin sontak menoleh ke arah pintu tempat suara itu berasal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

oke, Ryu tau ini sama sekali GAK HOT. Mohon maklum.

pertama kali ini buat NC.

itu juga nyontek-nyontek cara dari author lama :D

.

.

.

dan arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah **review** di chapt satu. gk bisa balas satu-satu. tapi semua Ryu baca kok^^

arigatou **#bow :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please :)**


End file.
